From Bad to Worse
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: After a harmless race for a Chaos Emerald, things are turned upside-down when a crazy turn of events occur. Cities are attacked, there are dangerous creatures crawling through the sewers, and just when things couldn't get worse, Sonic's life is thrown into danger! Still working on the summary!
1. How It Started

**Hey guys! :D Guess who's baaaack? I've been hearing you guys want a new story to read. So here it is! This story is actually based on a role play **_**RAWN89 **_**and I did together a loooong while back. =) So credit goes to her as well! **

**Enjoy! **

**All characters in this story belong to SEGA... except for one… (not a fan character).**

Shadow the hedgehog. The ultimate life form. Originally created to make immortality possible. A top agent at G.U.N. And now he was recklessly racing down the streets on a rescue mission.

Now for the main question: How did this happen?

Earlier That Day…

The black hedgehog looked down at the tiny device and watched as the sensor began to beep rapidly. He was close. The Chaos Emerald was only 30 yards away. He jumped down from the tree he was currently standing on, which he had used to get a better signal, and followed the emerald tracker to the middle of the forest.  
The emerald tracker was beeping endlessly now. He was right on top of it…

There was the sound of movement in the tree above him. Startled, he looked up and saw the spiky blue form of none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.  
Sonic; fast and blue, earning him the titles of "the Fastest Thing Alive" and "the Blue Blur"—and he happened to have the Chaos Emerald.

"Sup Shads?"  
Shadow crossed his arms and stared up at the blue hedgehog. He wasn't in the mood for the other's childish nature.  
Sonic noticed the emerald tracker in Shadow's hand. Of _course _he was there for the Chaos Emerald… But it wasn't like he was just going to give it to him.  
"If you want the emerald, you can take it—IF you beat me in a race."  
Shadow frowned in annoyance as a cocky smile played across the other's face.

Seeing that it was no use trying to take it from him, the black hedgehog inwardly sighed and uncrossed his arms.  
"…Fine."  
Sonic jumped up and flipped off the tree, landing on the ground smoothly. He got into a sprinter's position, and counted down.  
"Three… Two… One and a half…. GO!"

Right as the last word was uttered, the two hedgehogs raced off through the forest, making dirt and rocks fly up into the air.


	2. Race Through the Forest

**Credit goes to **_**RAWN89 **_**for doing the RP with me! :D**

As Sonic and Shadow raced through the tree-infested forest, dirt and rocks flew up in the air, scaring birds and other woodland critters away into parts unknown. So far, Sonic was ahead. He had gotten a head start, as Shadow's jet shoes had to take a moment to start up. Sonic just had pure speed on his side.  
Sonic yelled back at Shadow as he kept running at high speeds.  
"You're gonna have to react faster if you don't wanna give me a head start!"  
Shadow growled low in his throat in annoyance, but kept moving faster in an attempt to beat the other.

Sonic, on the other hand, wasn't looking where he was going. And he was right about to crash into a large tree smack-dab in the middle of where Sonic was running.  
Shadow, not wanting to see the bloody death of his blue rival, shouted out to him in warning.  
"Faker! Look out!"  
The blue hedgehog turned his gaze forward just in time to see the large tree, and dodge it just before he crashed into it. Although it _did _save him from serious injury, it cost him his momentum, and he was forced to slow down a little in the process.  
Shadow used this to his advantage, and was able to briefly get ahead of Sonic—until the other decided to use a ring to get a boost of energy.  
The black hedgehog stared on in shock, but quickly regained his composure.  
_'If that's how you want to play…'_  
He pulled out a Chaos Emerald he had used to teleport to the forest, and raised it up.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
He was suddenly teleported ahead of the blue hedgehog, who had an equally shocked look on his face.  
They were about shoulder to shoulder when they reached the top of the mountain. Sonic wasn't too happy with the results.  
"Aw, what? A tie?"  
Shadow crossed his arms again in his trademark pose.  
"So who does the emerald belong to?"  
Sonic tossed it to Shadow, who caught it flawlessly with one hand.  
"You can keep it."  
Shadow was about to walk off with the emerald when the pounding of feet could be heard in the distance…


	3. Hugs and Kisses

**Hello! :D It's sort of a late update, but here it is! =] Credit goes to **_**RAWN89**_**!**

"SOOONIIIIC!"  
The blue hedgehog cringed in annoyance as he recognized his "self-proclaimed" girlfriend's voice. Amy Rose was running towards Sonic, arms outstretched and lips puckered, ready to give him one of her famous death hugs.  
Luckily, Sonic was fast. He sidestepped out of the way just before Amy got to him. The pink hedgehog ran into Shadow instead and began to hug him tightly. It wasn't long before Sonic was on the ground, laughing like a maniac.  
Amy, on the other hand, hadn't noticed who she was hugging, and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek - until Shadow decided to speak.  
"Do you mind getting off me, Rose?"  
Amy's eyes suddenly snap open, and looking up at Shadow, she pushed him away in confusion and disgust.  
"Ack! Shadow?!"  
The striped hedgehog didn't say anything. He just stared at her in annoyance.  
Sonic took the opportunity to poke fun at Amy.  
"Hey Amy! Are you cheating on me?" Sonic spoke over-dramatically, and tried his best to look inwardly hurt.  
Amy, not seeing that it was a joke, instantly pounced on Sonic excitedly.  
"Cheating? We're dating?!"  
As Sonic struggled to get the pink hedgehog off of him, Shadow watched the two with an extremely amused expression.  
"Looks like you just got yourself into more trouble, Faker."  
Sonic, of course, wasn't going to take that.  
"Shut up!"  
The ebony hedgehog let him struggle a bit more, just for fun, and then pried Amy off of him. Sonic took a big breath of air, glad that he was finally able to actually breathe without the weight of his "fan girl" crushing him.  
The pink hedgehog was NOT happy with what Shadow had done.  
"Ooh, Shadow! I was just trying to hug _my _Sonic!"  
Shadow, unaffected by her anger, simply crossed his arms and kept a straight face.  
"Yes, but you were also strangling him in the process."  
Sonic agreed and stood up.  
"Why the heck are you even up here anyway?"  
Amy put her hands on her hips and stuck her nose up in anger.  
"Well, if you _have _to know… I saw you two racing, so I came up here to wait for you."  
Both male hedgehogs were seemed very uninterested, until…  
"Oh, and Eggman is sorta attacking Station Square…"  
Then they both looked at her in shock.  
"Say what?! Why didn't you say so earlier?"  
Remembering who he was talking to, he shook his head and turned to Shadow.  
"You ready for some action?"  
Shadow nodded, giving a little 'humph' to prove his point.  
Amy sighed dreamily.  
"So heroic! So daring!"  
Sonic was obviously annoyed at this statement, but tapped his shoe on the ground, and raced off with Shadow close by.


	4. Eggman

**Hello again, guys! :D Yet another fast update! Hope you enjoy this chapter. =) Credit goes to **_**RAWN89**_**!**

"Grah! That Chaos Emerald has to be around here somewhere!"  
Dr. Eggman, the obese mad scientist and Sonic's arch nemesis, was currently pounding his fist furiously in his flying Egg Mobile. His robots were ordered to destroy everything in search for a Chaos Emerald, supposedly nestled within the city.  
"If I don't hurry up, that pesky hedgehog will—"  
He was suddenly interrupted when he heard the sound of robots being crushed and exploding. Turning his attention to the now destroyed robots, he saw a familiar blue hedgehog standing nearby.  
"Sonic?!"  
Said hedgehog smirked as he gave Eggman a challenging glare.  
"Hey Eggman. Mind if we cut in?"  
The scientist thought hard on the word 'we'.  
"We?!"  
Shadow suddenly warps next to Sonic, crossing his arms and looking around and at Eggman, analyzing the situation.  
Eggman's Emerald Detector suddenly goes crazy.  
_'They have a Chaos Emerald!'  
_"Alright, you RATS! Hand over that Chaos Emerald, or I'll destroy this place _and _all the people in it – including you!"  
Sonic was about to make a cocky comeback, but Shadow interrupted him.  
"Distract him. I'll take him down."  
The blue hedgehog nodded and smirked excitedly. It was time to do what he did best -annoy the living hell out of Eggman.  
"Hey Eggface! Why don't you just give up now and save me the trouble of delivering you yet another humiliating defeat?"  
'Eggface' was not happy at all with this insult. One could easily tell by how red his face was getting.  
"Ooh, you horrid little hedgehog!"  
In the middle of all his rage, he sent out multiple bullets at the lightning-fast hedgehog. He dodged all of them with ease, and wagged his finger just to further annoy him.  
"Ha! You missed!"

Meanwhile, Shadow was destroying every one of Eggman's robots as quickly as possible. He knew it wouldn't be long before Eggman would begin to notice the absence of his army. Luckily, Sonic was a natural at being a constant annoyance. But from the sounds of bullets, lasers, and other projectiles being launched, he could tell the fight was beginning to take it's toll on his blue counterpart.  
Finally, the scientist looked around in shock.  
"Eh?! Where did my robots go?"  
He suddenly realized that it was all a distraction.  
"Grrr… Curses! I'm not finished yet, though!"  
He pushes a large button on his control panel, and a giant speaker comes out of a compartment. It releases a strong sound wave that hits the two hedgehogs hard. Their reaction is immediate.  
"GAH!"  
They try their best to escape the range of the frequency, but they can't escape without shouting in pain.  
Eggman, who is on the other side of the speaker and therefore not affected by the sound waves, laughs out triumphantly.  
"OH HO HO HO HO! How do you like that?"  
There's a bang on the other side of his Egg Mobile. Turning around, he notices a large hammer is stuck in the metal. He instantly recognizes the hammer. And it isn't long before another one is sent up to attack Eggman himself – along with an enraged pink hedgehog.  
"Get away. From. My. SONIC!"  
Eggman stares up, frozen in fear as the hammer comes crashing down, sending Eggman flying around in circles. The speaker is swiveled around to face Eggman, and the sound waves blast into the scientist's ears. The ear-splitting noise is unbearable, and he pushes the button once more to cease the horrible sound.  
Amy wasn't finished yet, though. She picked up her hammer again, and chased Eggman out of the city.  
"Get back here! You'll pay for hurting my Sonic!"

**To be Continued….  
The first time I actually didn't end it with a cliff-hanger. XD **


	5. Monster!

**Hey guys! :D Sorry for a little delay. ^^" Credit goes to **_**RAWN89**_**!**

As Sonic watched Amy angrily chase Eggman away, he noticed Shadow leaving from the corner of his eye.  
"Hey Shads! Are you leaving already?"  
Shadow simply turned his head towards the blue hedgehog.  
"I have my reasons for leaving, Faker."  
He then turned back around and kept walking without even taking another glance back.  
Sonic, on the other hand, wasn't taking that mysterious 'quote' from Shadow as an answer. He was still pumped up from the fight, and wanted more action. He jogged up next to Shadow.  
"You're going on another adventure, right? Since I kinda owe you for helping me out, I can help you in return."  
The ebony hedgehog didn't even seem to consider this offer.  
"My mission is on a dangerous level, Faker. You'd only get yourself hurt."  
Sonic chuckled lightly, but didn't back down.  
"If you haven't noticed, danger is my middle name."  
Shadow finally stops and looks at Sonic dead in the eyes. It was clearly obvious that he was serious about how dangerous the mission is.  
"This isn't like any challenge you've faced before. It's not something you can get cocky with, which you tend to do often."  
Sonic was about to make a cocky remark, but his black counterpart interrupted him.  
"If you really want to come along, then you may. But I'm warning you now; watch your back. I've been given a mission by G.U.N to track down and destroy some sort of creature that's been causing problems in the sewer system."  
Sonic was clearly confused and slightly disgusted.  
"The sewers? What kind of creature are we talking about?  
"It's highly toxic, obviously. All that exposure to such toxic substances must have caused some sort of change in its biological structure. Along with that, it's extremely dangerous. Even G.U.N can't find a weak spot in it."  
Sonic seemed even more disgusted after he got a description of the creature.  
"Cute. _Very _cute. Sounds like something I've never faced before, but we'll find it's weak spot. Now let's go! I'm itching for some action."  
Shadow sighed and shook his head again, knowing that Sonic obviously didn't get how dangerous it was. He then kicked on his hover skates, and zoomed off towards the sewers, with Sonic following close by…


	6. Into The Sewers

**Hello again! :D I'm sorry for the loooong wait, I was visiting family for a while. :] But now I'm back! I hope you guys like this chapter; the last one was just terrible. -_-  
Anyway, here it goes!  
Credit goes to RAWN89. **

Shadow and Sonic zoomed through the streets in the city, with the former in the lead and the latter following close behind. They were being careful not to run at full speed, as they didn't want to disturb the peace by throwing papers and street debris all over the place.

As they neared the location where G.U.N had said the creature was, people and animals began to go scarce, and the only sound they heard was the clacking of Sonic's shoes, the blast of Shadow's hover skates, and an eerie silence.  
The area they were entering looked different than the rest of the city, too. There was broken glass littering the streets, which obviously came from broken windows from houses or cars. It was obvious that the entire area had been evacuated, due to news of the dangerous creature. There were also lines of caution tape surrounding some of the buildings and any sewer entrances. Sadly, some of the tape was broken, which meant someone decided to ignore the warnings and proceed into the sewers.

Sonic cringed when he noticed that one of the sewer entrances had a broken tape line surrounding it, along with blood on the ground. He began to finally understand just how grave the situation was, and knew that whatever this… _creature_ was, it was something that shouldn't be taken lightly.  
Shadow spoke softly, and held a finger to his mouth.  
"Stay quiet. It might respond aggressively to sound."  
The other nodded in response, with not a single trace of cockiness in his emerald eyes.

The black hedgehog ripped the caution tape and went over to the sewer entrance. Lifting up the concrete lid and setting it lightly down behind him, he nodded to Sonic and jumped into the hole in the ground. Sonic did the same, landing lightly on his feet next to Shadow at the bottom.  
The blue hedgehog sniffed the air, which smelled horrifyingly terrible. He was about to shout out some sort of comment about the stench, when a gloved hand was clamped over his mouth.  
Sonic turned to Shadow, who shook his head and made a 'shh' gesture. He then released Sonic and began to slowly walk forwards in the depths of the sewers.  
Sonic followed behind him, and as they went deeper into the sewers, it became darker and harder to see.

"Hey, Shadow."  
Said black hedgehog glanced back at him and whispered lightly.  
"What?"  
"Do you have a flashlight or a match on you? I can't see a thing!"  
Shadow kept moving forwards, keeping a wary eye on his surroundings.  
"I can see in near darkness. Just follow my footsteps. And no, I don't."

They both suddenly heard a distant roar coming from somewhere deep inside the sewers.  
Sonic cringed at the sound of how monstrous it sounded, and now he wanted to see his surroundings more than ever.  
Shadow could practically feel the nervous emotion coming from the other hedgehog.  
"…Don't be afraid."  
Sonic huffed in defiance.  
"I'm not afraid… I just don't like not being able to see where I'm going."  
Shadow was about to respond, when another bone-chilling roar rang throughout the sewers.

Only this time, it was closer.

Shadow put his arm out, stopping the blue hedgehog behind him in his tracks.

"It's here."


	7. Battle in the Sewers

**Aw yeah! :D A quick update! Here's the next chapter of "From Bad to Worse". :] **

**Credit goes to **_**RAWN89**_**! **

Shadow and Sonic were frozen as they saw a looming shadow creep towards them in the darkness. They couldn't see any features clearly, but they could tell by the size and shape of the creature that it was huge, and wasn't like any animal they've ever seen.  
Shadow, wanting to be able to see the creature for himself, created a Chaos Spear in his hand and threw it at the ground. The flash of light that came with the spear allowed them to get a glimpse of their surroundings, as well as the horrifying monster in front of them.

The creature was slimy, with pale green ooze slowly dripping off of its reptile-like skin. It had yellow, menacing eyes that only showed the desire to kill. It's mouth was gigantic, with blood dripping off of its shark-like teeth. It had a long, spiked tail that could be mistaken for a snake If one didn't look closely enough.  
Shadow set off another Chaos Spear, and this time it caught fire, allowing the hedgehogs to see without being submerged in darkness again. It also gave them time to look at what was _behind _the creature.  
There was a bloody, dead carcass that looked to be half eaten.  
Sonic cringed at the sight, not liking the idea of a person dying by the claws of _this _thing.

Shadow began to analyze the situation. G.U.N could never discover its weakness; that's why Shadow was sent in to figure it out. He was the fastest agent they had, as all the other tactics used to kill it were much too slow, allowing ample time for the beast to attack.  
His blue counterpart had already decided to use a homing attack on the monster, to Shadow's dismay.  
"No! You'll only anger it!"  
He was too late, however, as Sonic had already hit it, causing the beast to roar in anger. It lashed out at Sonic, who was quick enough to jump back to avoid being crushed by those gigantic jaws.  
Shadow created a Chaos Spear and prepared to aim for the creature's yellow eyes. If he could blind it, it would make attacking them much more difficult.  
Throwing the Chaos Spear, he aimed it towards the left eye of the creature. It made a direct hit, and the monster screeched in agony. But the monster shook it off, and swiped its tail at the hedgehogs. They both jumped, avoiding the attack completely.  
"Damn! My attack had no effect!"  
Sonic suddenly got an idea.  
"Shads! Use a Chaos Blast to stun it!"  
Said black hedgehog nodded.  
"Right. I need to charge it up. Distract it. "  
His blue counterpart, for the first time since entering the sewers, smiled.  
"On it!"  
As Shadow began to charge up a powerful Chaos Blast, Sonic taunted the creature.  
"Hey ugly! Over here!"  
The beast, seeing this as a threat, charged towards Sonic. It's teeth were barred, and it's claws were reaching out to slice him open.  
The blue hedgehog jumped up on top of the beast, just before it made contact with him. He landed on its back, holding on for dear life; the slimy back of the creature made it extremely hard to hold on to. The beast thrashed about wildly, attempting to knock him off.  
It was at this moment that Shadow had finally charged up his Chaos Blast, and holding out his arms, he released the energy.  
"CHAOS… BLAST!"  
Just before the energy hit the beast and Sonic, it bucked the blue hedgehog off of its back, and was then hit by the focused energy. It screeched in pain, feeling the bright light burn into its eyes.  
Sonic, on the other hand, slams into the wall, and slides to the ground. The force of the impact and the bright light of Shadow's energy left him too dazed and weak to move.  
Shadow created a Chaos Spear in his hand, and while the beast was stunned, rammed it into its skull. Letting out a final screech, it landed onto the ground with a THUD, let out a small whimper, and finally closed its eyes.  
The beast was dead.  
Shadow turned around and looked for his blue counterpart. He spotted a blue heap on the floor, and ran over to him.  
"Are you alright?"  
Sonic looked up and around, and noticed the beast.  
"Erk… yeah. Is it…. Is it dead?"  
Shadow nods. But despite what Sonic had said about his condition, he wouldn't believe it. He didn't look fine at all.  
"… You're injured."  
Before the other could respond, Shadow's wrist communicator crackled to life.  
"Agent Shadow, this is the Commander."  
Said black hedgehog raised his wrist to his mouth before speaking.  
"Commander, the best has been destroyed."  
After a few seconds, he replied back.  
"Good work. Report to G.U.N immediately."  
Shadow looked over to Sonic, taking in his injuries once more.  
"… I can't do that at the moment. Sonic was assisting me. He's hurt pretty bad."  
The Commander seemed to pause before continuing to speak.  
"…. Bring him back to G.U.N. We'll patch him up here."  
Shadow inwardly nodded.  
"Right. Shadow out."  
Turning off his wrist communicator, he held out his hand for Sonic.  
The blue hedgehog took the offering, and shakily stood up. As they walked towards the entrance, Sonic was trying hard not to limp. Shadow could easily see that he was having some trouble, however.  
"…Do you need help?"  
Sonic kept walking, determined to hide his pain.  
"Nah… I can walk."  
As they get outside, they hear the familiar sound of an engine right above their heads…

**Dun Dun Duuuun! O_O Cliff hanger! **


	8. Egg Cobra

**Another quick update—again! :D I'm trying to finish this story as quickly as possible, since school is gonna start again soon. . Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Credit goes to **_**RAWN89**_**! **

As the sound of the engine nears closer, Sonic and Shadow look around for the source. They knew _exactly _who it was, and under normal conditions, they would be able to fight him off. But they were both worn down from the battle with the sewer monsters, and were in no condition to fight; especially Sonic.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!"  
That, of course, was the first thing that would come out from Sonic's arch-nemesis, Doctor Eggman.  
Sonic and Shadow looked up and behind them to see said mad scientist in his Egg Mobile. The obese man was grinning down at them deviously, taking into account how beat up they looked.  
"My, you look quite beaten down!"  
Shadow only growled in response, as Sonic tried his best to put on a face of confidence.  
Dr. Eggman's mood seemed to change in a matter of seconds, as now he was sneering down at them in disgust.  
"You really thought you could get rid of me _that _easily?"  
He then took out a small device with a single red button in the middle. Pressing it, a large cobra-like robot half slithered, half hovered down from the sky. Once it landed, it reared up like a real cobra, it's blood-red eyes gleaming.

Shadow turned to Sonic.  
"Can you fight?"  
His blue counterpart, who was never one to run away from a fight, nodded.  
"Yeah, but… I won't be able to run at full speed. I might be able to distract it, though."  
Shadow nodded, knowing that he was probably right. He had been limping as they were walking out of the sewers. Running would definitely be out of the question.  
It was at this moment that Eggman noticed that Sonic didn't only _look _tired, but he was also injured.  
"Ah, Sonic! Not feeling so well, eh? That'll make this fight EASY!"  
Immediately after this statement, he pushed another button, which sent out a barrage of missiles at the blue blur.  
Sonic, sense alert, dodged out of the way as the missiles soared past him. His black counterpart was able to kick some of the missiles away before they got to Sonic. However, one of the missiles had barely missed Sonic, and when it landed on the ground right next to him, he was knocked off of his feet. He tumbled onto the ground, and groaned as he struggled to stand up.  
Seconds later, he felt a tight, cold squeeze around his arms and abdomen. He was then lifted off of the ground. Struggling futilely, he realized that the robotic cobra had grabbed him with its tail, and was squeezing tighter and tighter by the second.

Shadow's eyes widened, and he jumped up to perform a Chaos Spear on the cobra.  
"CHAOS…"  
The cobra lashed out at the black hedgehog, it's teeth glinting and ready to crush. Shadow jumped out of the way, and was unable to finish his attack. Seconds after he landed on the ground, the cobra's tail, which was still holding Sonic tightly, swiped at Shadow. Said hedgehog was knocked back, and he tumbled onto the ground.  
As he struggled to stand, Eggman laughed once more.  
"Oh ho ho ho! Now that Sonic's out of the way, there's only you to deal with. Egg Cobra… ATTACK!"  
The Egg Cobra let out a deafening hiss, and was about to strike when Sonic stopped him.  
"No! Wait!"  
Eggman was visibly surprised at the blue hedgehog's sudden outburst.  
Sonic struggled to breathe in the robot's tight grip.  
"Leave him. He doesn't try to foil your plans on a regular basis, like I do. Besides… you already got me. And you'll lose to Shadow, anyway."  
He tried his best to flash a cocky grin at the mad scientist. In truth, Sonic was trying to buy Shadow time to recover. He would never really try anything like this if he was alone. But because Shadow was there, and he genuinely cared for his well-being, he had to do _something _ to prevent Eggman from doing any more damage than what was already done.

Eggman sneered at his nemesis.  
"Shut it, rodent!"  
He looked back at Shadow, who was now standing, but hunched over in pain.  
"I'd RATHER squash you like a bug, but since I've already got the _real _problem, I'll just destroy you at my base. And you'll have to go there, because I'm taking this annoying blue rat with me! Oh ho ho! Hasta-la bye-bye, sucker!"  
As the Egg Cobra and Eggman flew away, Shadow tried to run after them, but was in too much pain. There were only two words that could describe the situation perfectly…

Damn it.


	9. Kidnapped

**Sup guys? I'm doing this chapter at night. I was in the mood to type, so I made this chapter. :] Hope you like it! **

**Credit goes to **_**RAWN89**_**! **

Sonic struggled in the Egg Cobra's tight grip, squirming and wiggling to at least get a little space between the cold metal and his arms and abdomen. Sadly, all his attempts were in vain; the robot's grip was strong, and much too tight for comfort.  
Eggman quickly took notice, but didn't do much to stop him. It was pretty much impossible to escape from this particular robot, especially when the victim was badly beaten.  
"Stop squirming, hedgehog. It won't do you any good. Not when you're in THAT condition."|  
Sonic managed to flash another grin at his captor.  
"Thanks for your concern, but I really don't like getting _hugged _this tight."  
The mad scientist stroked his mustache, giving it a little twist.  
"I'm not taking any chances. Besides, once I'm finished with Shadow, the only thing left to take care of is YOU. And since I already have you within my grasp, there's no way I can lose!"  
As Eggman continued his gloating, Sonic rolled his eyes and inwardly laughed.  
"Not to sound like a kidnapped princess here, but… Shadow will stop you! Anyway, how far until we get to your _soon-not-to-be-so-hidden _base?"  
Eggman sneered at his captive, and _really _had the urge to just squeeze the life out of him using the Egg Cobra.  
"Just SHUT UP and be a good rodent! We're almost there."  
Sonic smirked, and spoke under his breath.  
"Too bad I'm not a rodent."  
**A/N: Sonic seriously isn't a rodent. He's an insectivore.**

Eggman and the Egg Cobra fly down to a dome-shaped base hidden in the middle of a forest. As they near the greyish building, giant double doors on the top open with a hiss, and they both hover down to the ground.  
Sonic, expecting to be released from the Egg Cobra's tight grip, was in for a shock when he felt a powerful blow on the back of his head. Seconds later, he fell limp. The Egg Cobra had hit him in the back of his head, causing him to faint.  
Eggman actually had the idea to do this since they had entered the base. He knew for a fact that one should never underestimate Sonic, as much as he loathed to admit it. Even when the hedgehog was beaten up badly, he would still fight. And the fact is, he _could _still fight, even if the pain was unbearable. He had a strong will, and that came hand-in-hand with the ability to never give up.

Unbeknownst to Eggman, a certain someone was watching from the treetops outside of the base. She had witnessed the entire scene play out, and was more curious than ever as to what was going on. It was none other than Rouge the Bat.  
"Sonic, hm? This information could be valuable to someone who might be coming to his rescue… that emerald will have to wait…"  
Then suddenly, a smile plays across her lips.  
"… Or maybe not."  
Spreading her wings, she flies away silently, heading off to find someone who would be looking for the kidnapped hero.


	10. Deal?

**Hello again! :D Yet ANOTHER fast update! **

**Credit goes to **_**RAWN89**_**! **

Sonic slowly began to come back to the world of the conscious. He let out a small moan of pain as he opened his eyes slightly. The first thing he felt was a terrible throbbing pain on the back of his head. The second thing he noticed was that he was in a dull, grey cell with bars in front of him. The final thing he noticed was that he was chained to the wall behind him.  
"…Wha?"  
Luckily, he wasn't completely immobile. He could still move his arms freely, and he could stand up and move about the cell, but the chains on his wrists wouldn't allow him to escape or get too far. After rubbing his head to somehow dull the pain, he slowly got up and walked over to the bars to inspect his cell. He was literally in for a shock when he touched the bars. They had an electrical current running through them, which meant there was no grabbing the bars to pry them off the wall.  
He then decided to go for the next best thing: break the chains. He walked back over to the wall and began to try pulling the bolts off of the wall, in hopes that they'll come off. It was at this moment that Dr. Eggman decided to walk in, carrying a strange-looking gun. He quickly noticed that Sonic was attempting to escape, and cleared his throat to get his attention.  
"Don't try to escape, hedgehog. Unless you're looking for an unwanted nap, I suggest you stop."  
Sonic grimaced at the idea of getting sedated.  
"Ugh, no thanks. I already had one of those, and I've got a bump to prove it, thankyouverymuch…"  
Eggman lowered his gun, grinned, and left without saying another word. Sonic crossed his arms and mumbled some insults as he left.

Shadow the hedgehog was racing through the streets. Having recovered a little, he was able to run faster, and planned to save some energy for an expected battle with Eggman. Little did he know that while he was skating around looking for his lost counterpart, he had a frantic air about him. Luckily, a certain white bat had taken notice of his strange behavior, and flew down on top of a building.  
"Hey there, handsome. Lost something?"  
Upon hearing the familiar voice, he looked up and saw Rouge the bat.  
"Rouge… have you seen the faker? He was kidnapped by the doctor."  
She smiled teasingly, as if she knew something.  
"You mean that blue hedgehog, right? Perhaps I do… but why should I tell you?"  
Shadow growled. She obviously knew where Sonic was, but of course, she would want something in return.  
"He's in bad shape, and vulnerable to anything the doctor might do."  
Rouge, deep down, was slightly concerned about how fast Shadow was to plead. He usually wasn't like this; except when he wanted to help someone he _really _cared about.  
"… You sound pretty desperate."  
Shadow looked at her angrily, and growled once again.  
Rouge rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Relax… Let's make a deal. I'll tell you where Eggman's keeping Sonic, and you'll bring me the Chaos Emerald in his base. Take it or leave it, honey."  
Shadow sighed. Of _course _she would go for the Chaos Emerald.  
"…Fine. Now let's get going!"  
Rouge winked.  
"Sure."  
She then spread her wings and took off, making sure that Shadow could see in her in the sky as she led him to Eggman's base…


	11. Breaking and Entering

**Hello guys! :D Here's another update!  
Credit goes to **_**RAWN89**_**!**

Rouge landed softly on a tree branch very close to Eggman's dome-shaped base. Shadow stopped underneath the same tree, and took a look at the base. It was rather large, and had a shiny, silver-like exterior. What it lacked, however, was an opening.  
"Well, this is it."  
Shadow looked up at Rouge, who was currently leaning against the tree with a hand on her hip.  
"The rest is up to you, hon. I'm not sure how to get in."  
Shadow snorted about the fact that she couldn't get in. Here she was, a professional jewel thief, and she can't even break into the doctor's base. He shrugged it off, though.  
"…There's probably a Chaos Emerald inside. Are you coming?"  
Rouge winked, and flashed a lip glossed smile.  
"I'd go anywhere as long as I get an emerald."  
The black hedgehog nodded as he walked over to a side of the base.  
"Then let's get going. Stand back."  
Although what he was about to do is definitely not 'stealthy', it was the only way he could think of to get in. He raised his hands in the air, and focused his energy.  
"Chaos… BLAST!"  
There was an explosion, and after the smoke finally cleared away, there was a large hole in the side of the base that they could get in through.  
Rouge walked over to Shadow's side, and took a look at the damage. She was obviously mildly impressed.  
"That's a whole definition of 'breaking and entering'. The best option in to split up, since we're bound to be detected."  
She shot him an accusing look, then continued.  
"I'll go for my Chaos Emerald."  
Shadow nodded.  
"Keep the doctor distracted while I look for Sonic. Make sure it seems as if you're the only one present."  
Rouge nodded before jumping down into the whole.  
"You've got it, hon."  
After waiting a few seconds to make sure the cameras were focused on Rouge, he jumped in and began his search for his blue counterpart.

The alarms were blaring as the security system sensed a breach in the exterior of the base. They were so loud they even reached Sonic, who lifted his head and smiled knowingly.  
Eggman, on the other hand, was rubbing his hands together like the mad scientist he was. He was obviously expecting Shadow to come barging in to find his lost partner, but he was in for a shock and slight disappointment when he saw Rouge on the security cameras.  
"Ah, it's Rouge… Here for my emerald, I presume? Well she won't get it!"  
He pushed a button on his dash board from the control room, and sent a squad of robots to the door that guarded the emerald.  
Sadly, he overlooked the fact that if a door is heavily guarded, then there must be something valuable inside. She flew up to a camera and winking into the lens.  
"Thanks for saving me the trouble of finding it myself."  
She then destroyed the camera with one smooth kick, and all that could be seen was static after that.  
As Eggman had a mini-tantrum, Rouge easily destroyed the guard robots and proceeded through the door. Once she entered, she realized that there were only more robots to fight. She got ready to destroy every last one, but then realized that there were only going to be more robots to replace those ones. In other words, things would turn ugly, and fast. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and frustration, and decided that it would be best to bail. Hoping that Shadow had found Sonic, she flew out of the room and headed towards the exit…

Shadow, after searching throughout the base for the room Sonic was being kept in, finally found a strange-looking door with a keypad next to it. He let his instincts take over, and his gut told him that Sonic was inside. He created a small Chaos Spear in his hand, and stabbed it into the key pad. Luckily, the door opened slightly, and the black hedgehog pulled the doors apart.  
"Faker… are you here?"  
After a few seconds, there was a reply.  
"Yeah, over here!"  
Shadow's ear flicked at the sound of Sonic's voice, and headed towards the cell that held Sonic. He was about to grab the bars to pull them apart, but Sonic stopped him.  
"Wait! They're electric. You'll get shocked."  
Shadow looked around for the source of the electricity, and saw a small box near the cell. He smashed it in with his foot, and the bars no longer had an electric current running through them. He then pried open the bars and went into Sonic's cell.  
"Are you alright?"  
Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"What do you think?! I`ve only been in three big fights today, gotten beaten up pretty bad, and I've been decorating this wall by my wrists for the last few hours! … I'm bored!"  
Shadow sighed and shook his head.  
"…Did the doctor do anything to you?"  
Sonic shrugged.  
"No, besides tightening the chains so that I can't move around the cell anymore…"  
What Sonic said was true. The doctor had tightened his chains to the point where he was hanging on the wall.  
"You think you can break these chains?"  
Shadow tugged at them a little to test their strength.  
"They're not normal chains… I won't be able to simply tear them off. Chaos Spear."  
He backs up and holds it like a dart.  
"Hold still. Very still."  
Sonic's eyes widened in horror.  
"Wait! Isn't there a safer way? Y'know… without possibly getting a spear stuck in my head?"  
Shadow kept his eyes focused and concentrated on the task.  
"Not without hurting you, no. Now hold still."  
His blue counterpart squeezed his eyes shut and held still as he heard Shadow throw the spear…

**Muahahaha! Cliff hanger! **


	12. Freedom!

**Hey guys! :D Sorry for the teeny delay. Hope you like this one!**

**Credit goes to **_**RAWN89**_**!**

Sonic opened his eyes to see a burn mark on the wall centimeters away from his head. The spear had missed. Sonic silently sighed in relief to himself; although he was still chained to the wall, he was just relieved that the spear had landed somewhere other than his face.  
"Ehm… no offense concerning your sense of aiming or anything, but do you think there's a key around here somewhere? I don't really feel like playing William Tell here…"  
Shadow shook his head.  
"That's too risky… I could try inducing Chaos Control. It could possibly warp you out of those chains."  
Sonic nodded as his black counterpart grabbed onto his wrist.  
"Empty your mind so I can have full control."  
After a few seconds and after Sonic had complied to the other's request, Shadow yelled out the anticipated words.  
"Chaos… CONTROL!"  
There was a sudden flash of light, and then the feeling of spinning around and around, and finally they were on their feet again. The black hedgehog turned to Sonic.  
"Did it work?"  
Sonic shrugged.  
"Sort of."  
Although he was free from the wall, the chains were still around his wrists.  
Shadow snapped his fingers and muttered a Chaos Spear.  
"I'll try to get you out of it. Hold still."  
After a few tense seconds, the second Chaos Spear succeeded. Sonic shook his right arm around to relish in the moment of freedom.  
"Finally!"  
It was short lived, as he immediately tensed up when he heard the sound of something coming their way. And it was HUGE.  
Shadow gritted his teeth. Sonic was still in bad shape.  
"Get out of here. You're still injured."  
Sonic, of course, was reluctant to leave Shadow alone in a fight, even if he _could _handle himself very easily. But he knew that it would be better to listen to his command, and nodded.  
"Got it! Don't have too much fun without me, Shads!"  
And with that, he zoomed off – as much as he could, of course.  
Shadow stared at the doors as the sound grew louder and closer…

**Sorry for the short chapter! DX I'll try to update soon! Peace!**


End file.
